¡Nutrición en grupo!
by Make-it-great
Summary: Mamá Kido tiene una decisión en sus manos, sus niños o más bien sus adolecentes reunidos en un edificio sin supervisión adulta, no llevan una buena alimentación, pero nada de eso puede suceder en guardia de la líder\mamá\demonio de limpieza, ella se hara responsable, ¡Sus niños no deben morir gordos ni de hambre! pero ¡¿Cómo hacer que cooperen?


Primer One-shot.

Kido estaba sentada sobre una de las sillas en el amplio comedor para diez personas de la guarida, sus compañeros estaban en la sala hablando y contando algunas bromas pesadas, las cuales provenían del rubio ojos de gato que se sentaba algo alejado de todos para evitar ser golpeado por alguna de las chicas o Hibiya.

Todos parecían estar bien y contentos de estar vivos, incluso el ex hikikomori Shintaro Kisaragi que era molestado por su "virus" de celular Ene, cuando lo exponía y en lugar de ser defendido era masacrado de aún peor manera por su hermana menor, Momo, ¿Entonces que era lo que tenia tan preocupada a la líder del grupo Kido? Bueno, si nos remontamos un día antes, cuando estaba realizando las compras (que gracias a Konoha y la añadidura de más de cuatro bocas en casa, aunque tres de estas tuvieran su propia casa y una no comiera), se habían convertido en lugar de mensuales a compras semanales al supermercado.

Estaba segura de llevar el dinero exacto y compro lo que le parecía mas barato, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Zapateaba con su pie derecho mientras que con un movimiento de su mano repasaba mentalmente lo que llevaba y los precios que implicaban, tenia la lista pegada a el mango para cargar el carrito, incluso le sobraba un poco para comprar aquel manga del que Kano había estado hablando por días, no lo había pedido pero no podía evitar concentrarse en su rostro cuando el hablaba de su manga favorito, alegando que era uno de los pocos mangas de súper héroes que realmente le gustaban, sus divagaciones acerca del manga de Kano y las veces que entró a su habitación para ordenar y efectivamente encontraba toda la colección de "boku no algo"* en uno de los estantes altos de su habitación cuidados dentro de sus respectivos empaques; eso la perdió en sus pensamientos un buen rato pues a su lado una mujer que por sus arrugas en el rostro y su piel pálida dejaba en obviedad su edad ya mayor, tocaba su hombro con suavidad para despertarla de su mundo de ensoñación, retiro sus audífonos con suavidad para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle la mujer, cuando reaccionó se disculpo y paso a la mujer lo que pedía, un frasco de mermelada en lo alto de la repisa.

-Ah, la juventud hoy día tiene cosas muy importantes en las que pensar supongo, perdóname, mi nieta adora esta mermelada y me era muy difícil alcanzarla sin ayuda- La anciana coloco con cuidado el frasco en su carro de compras, y miro a Kido con una sonrisa. -Oh, señorita, ¿No es eso mucho lo que llevas allí? –

Kido atino a mirar su carro de compras dudosa de las palabras de la mujer, ¿En serio parecía que llevase tanto? Eran las compras semanales, pero su carro de compras comparado al de la señora era más o menos el triple, o el cuádruple de cosas. La mujer dio un suspiro reprobatorio mientras echaba una mirada al carro junto a la chica de cabello verde.

\- ¿Lo es…? – La pregunta de Kido quedo un momento en el aire mientras la mujer canosa revisaba sus cosas como si fuese alguien cercana, pero Kido no encontraba la manera de pedir que se retirase para volver a la guarida\apartamento y terminar esas estresantes compras.

-Sin duda querida, y hay comida que dudo sea apta para niños, me agrada que jóvenes como tu ayuden a sus madres en las compras pero querida ¿Cuánto más agregaste tu a la lista? – Kido quedo en blanco unos momentos, la mujer le miraba algo preocupada después de mirar la lista y todas sus cosas, la mujer creía que ella ayudaba a su **MADRE** en las compras y no solo eso, había dado por hecho que algunas cosas debían haber sido añadidas como extras por ella misma.

No iba a negar que muchas veces acompaño a su madre Ayaka cuando tenían que hacer las compras del hogar, aprendió mucho de eso incluso a cuidar el dinero también, su modo de vida anterior a el orfanato no lo habría permitido y le alegraba haber vencido parte de su miedo en las tiendas, pero ahora era ella quien organizaba las compras de todo el grupo y quien de alguna manera, cumplía el papel de "Mamá". Pero la idea de que sus decisiones sobre que podían comer sus practica y negadamente hijos eran incorrectas logro herirla e indignarla más de la cuenta.

-_" No he añadido de mas, es todo lo que necesitamos. Estoy segura." _El pensamiento de seguridad de la peliverde fue irrumpido cuando la mujer saco del fondo del carro los dulces pedidos por Kano y Konoha en conjunto.

-Oh dios, querida, ¿Ya viste cuando azúcar tiene esto? A mi y a mi esposo nos daría un ataque cardiaco si lo comiésemos, ¿Estas segura que tu madre les deja consumir este tipo de cosas?. – La mujer lo devolvió a la carro como si temiese que explotase una vez en el hogar y matase a todos, a Kido no le quedo otra más que asentir e imaginar que le diría Ayaka sobre esos o sobre mentir así.

\- Gracias por su opinión, yo- . Y Kido cayo en la cuenta de que lo que le había dado a la señora no eran más que una mermelada de dieta, y la mayoria de las cosas en el carro de la mujer eran iguales, con títulos sobre no tener gluten o ser libres en lácteos, la mujer captó a donde iba la mirada de la joven y sonrió con sus dientes extrañamente completos.

\- ¿Estos? Son muy buenos en realidad, te los recomiendo mucho, ayudaran a una mejor vida y son muy buenos, dile a tu mami querida, estoy segura que una joven como tu también se interesara en lo que estos logran en una buena dieta y si tienes hermanos menores estoy segura que hay cosas que pueden gustarles más que esos dulces basura- ¡Oh! Querida me debo marchar, son las tres ya y mi marido me espera. – La mujer checo su reloj de mano y se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia.

No se detuvo a considerar que tal vez la mujer exageraba, porque en ese momento a sus ojos la mujer de edad adulta tal vez podía tener aún más años de lo que parecía y todos esos productos la mantenían viva a ella y a su esposo, tal vez magia más allá del Dan, a los ojos de Kido aquellos productos ahora brillaban como oro, un oro que estaba indecisa de probar.

Había tomado una decisión, tal vez no la mejor pero lo intentaría, miro desde su lugar en la mesa a la sala donde estaban todos, seguían hablando, los contó en orden, por mas que pasasen tiempo juntos le era difícil saber si realmente estaban todos allí y servía como un repaso pequeño de los números de equipo puestos por- ¡Kano! El sonido de algo cayendo en la cocina la alerto cuando había terminado de contar y se dio cuenta de que el miembro faltante acababa de revelar su posición.

•••

-Ay ay Perdón líder~ - El rubio era arrastrado de la oreja por una enojada Kido a la sala de nuevo, había tirado unas latas de comida envasada cuando intento alcanzar un quien sabe que de seguro era conteniente de mucho azúcar.

Kido lanzó a Kano sin mucha delicadeza al sofá principal suspirando, el resto o intentaba no reír por el comportamiento infantil descubierto de Kano, o eran Marry y se preocupan por el chico (seamos sinceros, solo eran Seto y Marry) la líder observó lo que el rubio tenia en sus manos, barras de ¿Qué era eso…? se lo arrebató y cuando intento protestar le piso con descaro sus manos, suspiro al leer el empaque, ella los había comprado, pero tenían ya un tiempo que se habían terminado, así que probablemente debía revisar que había dentro de las alacenas.

-Idiota, en un rato serviré la comida no tenias una razón para sacarlos. –

Kano soltó un perdón largo y entre risas – Pero iba de salida, algo para el camino nunca hace _mal~_ \- Todos guardaron algo de silencio, la mirada de kido se suavizo por un momento, era algo de lo que todos sabían ya, Kano desparecía a partir de las siete de la noche y raramente volvía cuando todos los miembros aún se encontraban, lo atribuian a sus explicaciones de caminatas nocturnas, pero incluso Marry podia notar como Kano parecia algo diferente desde que empezaba a salir a "caminar" más seguido; Kido se enderezó e intento dejar de lado la situación, había tomado una decisión.

Llamó a todos a comer, con la escena anterior Kano no se había retirado y se vio obligado a usar su lugar en la mesa, hasta el momento, nadie había descubierto que había algo que realmente separaba el lugar de Marry y Seto, la silla que normalmente estaba vacía ahora estaba ocupada por el hiperactivo Kano que parecía no darse cuenta del agujero sentimental que crecía en las dos sillas de su lado por estar muy centrado haciendo sufrir al Kisaragi mayor en conjunto con Ene.

-A partir de ahora, Kisaragi suéltalo, Hibiya deja de molestarla, Konoha espera voy a hablar en serio, tu plato puede esperar un poco – Se tomó un momento para suspirar, normalmente ella decía las noticias sin rodeos, y si algunos no escuchaban no tendía a repetirlo, pero con el entrecejo fruncido y ansias por saber si tomaba la decisión correcta, estaba dispuesta a esperar la atención de todos. Cuando Seto contribuyó y Shintaro pareció mostrar un poco de sentido común en ser el mayor, las cosas se calmaron un poco en la mesa para que ella pudiese hablar. – Yo

**_El peor poniendo suspenso me llamaban._**

**_Estoy subiendo como primera cosa una historia algo extraña, pero créanme, esto ira mejorando, por algo inicie aquí con one-shot's._**

**_Bueno, hablando de ello, la mayor parte de los capítulos serán individuales, exceptuando este y el siguiente, que son los de inicio y los tomare muy al azar conforme a los personajes, eso si, el último será Konoha, tal vez._**

**_Ahora, nunca había escrito de una anciana de esa manera, pero tengo experimentación de primera mano sobre los alimentos sin gluten, por lo que conmigo, están a salvo de los carbohidratos._**

**_Eso es todo, nos vemos. -B._**


End file.
